disneyinfinityfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Lightening McQueen/News of June 14, 2013
This is the news as of June 14, 2013. Mirror Online shows a picture of the For Your Consideration video, when Randall and Perry the Platypus are doing basketball. There are several sites mentioning about Marvel and Star Wars possibly appearing in Disney Infinity. IGN says that in terms of future play sets, there was no mention of any Star Wars or Marvel entries at launch, but if the game's Lone Ranger play set is any indication, Avalanche is likely capable of pulling from just about any Disney franchise and making it work. Also, for some reason, IGN says that the UK release of the game is August 20 like much other countries when some UK shopping websites say that it will be released in the UK on August 23. The Inquisitr mentioned as before that the game will eventually include characters from Star Wars as well as Marvel super heroes such as The Avengers, and that the game will most likely be one of the most expansive and ambitious we've ever seen, possibly rivaling Pokémon in its collectible status. The Next Web says that the company doesn't yet have plans to include content from the Marvel and Star Wars universes, but representatives kept it open as a possibility. Mobile integration would also be a nice touch for the platform, but it’s starting out just on consoles. Gamasutra shows information about that the game's creators find joy in making playful games, especially for kids. Pocket-Lint mentions that Skylanders might not have the same character heritage as Disney Infinity, but it shouldn't be ruled out. The Next Web says that the game might seem like it’s just for kids, but adults are going to love this too. The company isn’t usually one to mash up its franchises (Kingdom Hearts being a notable exception), so seeing all the different characters in Toy Box Mode is a blast. John Day, a producer with Disney Interactive, described the project as an effort to recreate the “universal truth of fun” that comes from playing with toys. Most of us probably mixed together different figurines when we were kids, and, starting this August, we’ll be able to do that virtually as well. The website like some others and videos says that Toy Box sharing will be cross platform. Although Disney stated as shown on MTV that all characters will have the same missions, including the villains, ABC News says that different characters will have different missions and levels. Also, I've found a picture that also shows in the background an updated banner with characters on a white background, with more characters. On AllThingsD, it was stated that there would possibly be figures that are different sized and styled, similar to Skylanders: Giants. USA Today says that players in Toy Box can start from scratch with a series of templates or use a blank canvas. They can adjust terrain, add elements like water, or obstacles to create their own digital game level. It's also mentioned that Disney Infinity could be a massive hit among kids when it launches. Here, I have found an image of the front cover of the game case. Also, John Blackburn has said: "It was a little bit of a sales job at first. The tension you had initially was with the creative stakeholders. Guys like Bruckheimer or Marvel don't know the game teams. They don't know whether you're doing the right thing for their film or will protect their property. They're all very protective, and rightly so." Also, the Alice in Wonderland Tim Burton film is an example of a property that despite being a billion-dollar hit at the box office, is still difficult to adapt as a game. Alice, the Mad Hatter and the Cheshire Cat could still appear in Infinity, however. "There may be no play pattern for a film like Alice, but Infinity still becomes a vehicle where we can include the characters," Blackburn says. It is hinted that Elizabeth Swann and Will Turner will appear, as this website says "...with the brand new Disney Infinity game set you can take control of Captain Sparrow as he sails the Caribbean seas in search of treasure and gold, working with Elizabeth Swann and Will Turner to retrieve his Black Pearl ship from Barbossa." But I'm not sure about when it mentions retrieving the Black Pearl from Barbossa when he was reformed after the first film. So I don't know which of the first three films the playset will take place between. Also, I'm not sure about other characters from other franchises. Disney Infinity - E3 2013 Stage Demo|This video again has John Vignocchi mentioning about three kinds of Power Disc packs: one with two hexagonal, another with two round, and the other with one hexagonal and round. But so far, only the pack with one round and one hexagonal is available for pre-order. Also, I've found more of what toys are in Toy Box as it shows some gameplay from Toy Box, Lone Ranger and The Incredibles. E3 VIP IGN Previews Disney Infinity - E3 2013|There was a person who tweeted "Any chance we'll see Star Wars, Lion King, or Disney Princesses on Infinity?" This was shown to John Day, who says that they're not going to be launching that content, but as the game will be a long-term platform, they would add more content and not leave those ones out. He said that there will be over 20 playable characters at launch. So maybe there will be more playable characters from the playsets released at launch. He also mentioned about getting high-quality of the characters into it. Disney Infinity GAMEPLAY Impressions from E3 2013 More Interactive Toys!|John Day says a similar thing about Marvel and Star Wars, with that the game is a long-term platform and they would include everything of Disney in it like animated features, live-action, Pixar, Radio Disney, theme parks, ESPN toys, you name it. He said that they won't release stuff like Marvel and Star Wars, but it is something he would like to do and something he would hope to do in the future, as well as saying about doing playsets for upcoming films. Category:Blog posts Category:News